


Kelly Kapoor Story Hour

by amathela



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten people who may or may not have an opinion about Kelly Kapoor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelly Kapoor Story Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _3:23 - The Job_ and season four promos.

1\. "Seriously?" Toby asks. "Um ... I don't know, she's ... I was allergic to the wood, that's all."

2\. Angela simply fixes the camera with a glare.

3\. "She's hot," Kevin offers eagerly. "But not as hot as Pam."

4\. "One time, she told me she liked my blouse," Phyllis says. After a minute, her smile fades. "She said it hid my body really well."

5\. Creed stares at the camera for a beat. "Who?"

6\. "Kelly Kapoor is highly inefficient," Dwight proclaims. "If I were in charge of this branch, she would be one of the first to go."

7\. "I don't care," Stanley says, and glances back down at his crossword.

8\. "High maintenance," Andy says. "Definitely. Cool taste in tunes, though."

9\. "Kelly," Oscar says, with a long-suffering sigh, "emailed me three times this morning about Lance Bass. I barely know who that is. And she's invited me to go shopping with her this afternoon." He pauses. "I think I'm going to be busy."

10\. "Kelly Kapoor," Ryan repeats, as if the name doesn't quite ring a bell. "Yeah, I think I remember her. Indian chick, right?"


End file.
